


Undertale Fairy Tales Project

by annegirl13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegirl13/pseuds/annegirl13
Summary: A collection of excerpts from fairy tale retellings featuring our favorite Undertale characters.  I wrote these for National Novel Writing Month 2018. Most of these are not complete stories, but I do intend to complete most of them one day. The featured characters will be in the chapter titles. Enjoy!





	1. Rapunzel ft. SF Papyrus

Monsters stole human children.It was true.Everyone knew it.The monsters of Ebott stole children away and killed them and then used their souls to gain more magic.Everyone knew it was true, although no one knew of any children who had been taken recently.But, in the old days, and maybe in towns other than this one, it happened.It was true.

Mara and Stefan knew it was true.They’d grown up with stories about children who had vanished.It hadn’t frightened them…until Mara discovered she was expecting. 

What if a monster stole her baby’s soul? The thought kept her up at night.What if?What if…? She tossed and turned until Stefan woke up and asked her what was wrong.When she shared her fears, he came up with a very clever solution.There was a mage who lived next door.She was powerful.She protected the whole town from the monsters.Surely, if they went to her, she could give them something to help keep their precious one safe.Mara agreed that this was a good plan, and she rolled over and went back to sleep. 

The very next day, they walked together to the house next door.The mage opened the door with a smile.“Come in, come in,” she said, ushering them into her parlor.“It is always good to see my neighbors.What can I do for you, my friends?”

They explained their dilemma.The mage’s smile widened. “May I use a bit of magic on you, my dear?” she asked sweetly. 

“Of course, your mageness,” Mara said.

“Just call me Gothel,” the mage smiled, and she laid a slender hand on Mara’s rounded belly.Mara felt a sudden flare of something within her.She cried out. The mage — Gothel —removed her hand and the sensation stopped immediately.

“Just giving you a bit of protection,” she said kindly.“It will last until the child is born.No monster will be able to touch you while the babe’s soul is within you.But I will have to do more once the child is born.Willyou tell me when that is?”

“Of course,” Mara and Stefan assured her, and they took their leave.

The only sign of the magical protection was a hand-shaped mark on Mara’s belly, but sometimes, she could have sworn she felt it burning.She assumed that meant that monsters were nearby, trying to come after her, and locked the doors and windows until the sensation went away. 

Nine months passed without incident and Mara gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.The next day, Stefan went next door to Gothel’s house to tell her the good news. The mage came immediately.She scooped up the child from the cradle and examined her.With a sigh, she set her down again.“Oh dear,” she said mournfully.

“What?” Mara and Stefan asked, terrified. 

“I’m afraid your daughter’s soul is not strong,” the mage said.“I can’t put a magical protection on her safely, and that kind of vulnerability is exactly what monsters are looking for.The only way I could possibly keep your child safe is…but you would never agree to it.I couldn’t do it.It would be too painful for you.”

“No, no!We’ll do it!” Mara said, with Stefan echoing her seconds later.

“Whatever it is, we will do it.We want the best for our little one.Please, your mageness, please protect her!”

Gothel picked up the child again and cradled her to her breast.“I will need to take your child,” she said.“I’ll undo the bonds her soul has to yours so that the monsters can’t track her through you, and I will take her far away with me.I’ll hide her in the forest and raise her as my own daughter.She will be kept under the highest protection I can provide. She will grow up safely.”

Mara and Stefan exchanged looks.They looked at their baby in the mage’s arms.It would mean losing their child.It would mean not ever seeing her again.And yet, it would also mean that she would be safe.Her soul would be safe.Mara nodded slightly at her husband and slipped her hand into his.He squeezed lightly. Then they said together, “Please. Please, do it.”

“As you wish,” the mage said.She reached out with the arm that was not holding the child and touched first Mara and then Stefan.Magic flared and something within them snapped.They crumpled to the floor.The mage and the baby were gone before they realized what had really happened.

In an ancient tower in the depths of the forest, the mage appeared with the baby in her arms.She settled her new daughter in a cradle and rocked her gently.“There, now, little one. You’re safe now.Mother will keep you safe. After all, there are monsters out there in the world.”

—

“Weak! Pathetic! Wretch! How many times do I have to tell you?In this world, it’s kill or be killed!I won’t have a coward for a son!”

“Father, please! I’m sorry.I’ll do better. I swear!Please!”

“You have five seconds to get out of my house before I turn you to dust!”

“Father, please…”

Strong hands shoved him out of the room. 

“Papyrus, run!” his brother screamed. 

“Brother, I—”

“I said run! I’ll stop him coming after you, but you have to run.Now!” He heard bone strike bone. He ran. 

He didn’t look back until he was miles from home.He’d made it into the forest.The trees loomed around him, their twisted branches casting long, eerie shadows on the ground.An old stone wall blocked his way.Unable to go any farther, he sank to the ground and curled into a shaking, sobbing ball.

Something brushed the back of his skull, drawing him out of his panic.He sat up and looked at it as best he could in the dimming light.It was…hair? He looked up.A long, thick braid seemed to disappear into the dark sky.He touched it lightly, uncertain that it was real.

“Are you all right?” a voice called down. 

He rubbed a hand over his skull.“I…Where are you?” he croaked.

“Up here,” the voice said.“Hold on.I’ll get a light so you can see me better.”

The braid rose several feet in the air and then sank back down, brushing his bones again.This time when he looked up, he could see a golden glow illuminating a face.A human face. 

“Is that better?” the human called down.They leaned forward, causing the braid to brush his spine, and then said, “Oh! You’re a skeleton! I thought the dead didn’t return, but you’re definitely a skeleton.How on earth do you work?”

“I…don’t know,” he managed. “Magic?”

“Really?” The human’s voice was overflowing with curiosity.“Do you think you could come up here? I’d love to get a closer look at you, and my mother won’t be back for ages.”

Papyrus actually looked at his surrounding for the first time.He was at the foot of a stone tower.The human was leaning out of the single window, the braid trailing from their head.He couldn’t see a door anywhere.“How exactly am I supposed to get up there?” he asked. 

The human twitched the braid.“Climb, silly,” they said.“It’s the only way.”

Papyrus studied the braid.“Won’t that hurt you?” he asked.“I thought humans’ hair was kind of…attached.”

“Oh it is, but it doesn’t hurt.My mother does it all the time.”

“Your mother…climbs your hair?”

“Yes.I told you.It’s the only way to get up here.Come on!Hurry!” They swung the braid a bit, hitting him in the neck.

Papyrus looked around the rapidly darkening forest. He could not go home.He could not go farther into the forest.He didn’t know where exactly he was.This human was a human, but they seemed friendly enough, and the tower was clearly protected. He still wasn’t certain about climbing the hair, but it seemed like the best option.Carefully, he got to his feet and wrapped a hand into the hair. 

“Come on!” the human urged.“Climb!”

He climbed.

The human continued calling encouragement to him.The hair under his hands was smooth against his bones, easy to grip.He could push his feet against the stone wall to help himself. It felt like a long climb but when he finally reached the windowsill, the human said, “See?That didn’t take long at all.Come inside, please!”

He slipped over the windowsill and into a round and cozy room. There were curved shelves on the walls, a rumpled bed, and a large wardrobe. The human, he could now see, was a female, dressed in a simple shift. She was a head shorter than him.Her eyes sparkled.

“Welcome to my humble tower, Mr. Skeleton,” she said.“I’m Rapunzel.”

—

_I think that the chirpy, curious Rapunzel is an interesting character, especially after that backstory I established.If I continued, I’d want to explore why she’s ended up like this instead of as a terrified pawn of Gothel the mage. I think it’s because she’s got a soul of Bravery, which leads her to be fascinated by the things her “mother” has told her to be afraid of.“Mother says you’ll steal my soul, but I saw you at the base of the tower.I don’t think you could take anybody’s soul, even if you did know how. You might be a monster, but you’re not a monster.”_

_SF Papyrus, on the other hand, doesn’t have any Bravery in his soul. His father — Gaster, the captain of the Royal Guard — threw him out for being a coward. (I think he refused to kill a human before that scene…) But maybe now he has to learn to be a little brave, because Rapunzel may be brave in theory — brave enough to befriend a skeleton, and keep him in her closet (because he can’t go home and she can’t let Gothel find him) — but when Papyrus finally remembers that he can teleport (which might take him a while…), she is reluctant to go with him.She has to be truly brave._

_And of course, Gothel isn’t going to let Rapunzel go so easily. The girl’s soul isn’t weak, after all.Quite the opposite, in fact.She might even be a mage herself, although Gothel definitely wouldn’t have told her about it if she was._


	2. Thumbelina ft. US Sans

“Mother, why don't you let me make breakfast today?” you said eagerly.“I can do it!”

“I don't mind doing it, gumdrop,” your mother said, smiling at you in that indulgent way that you knew meant she was thinking of you as her little baby again. “You just sit and read your book.”

“Can I help with the dishes after breakfast then?”

“That’s very sweet of you, but I’ll do them.”

“Isn't there anything I can do to help you, Mother? You do so much. I want to help you.”

Mother smiled that indulgent smile again. “You can read to me if youwant, sugar lump. I love hearing your sweet voice.”

You sighed. “All right, Mother.”

Propping yourself on the windowsill, you opened the book and began to read. You could do so much more than this, if she’d only let you.

—

“Alphys, let me come with you on patrol today,” Sans begged, his flying helmet tucked under one arm. “I've got Buzz all trained now. He’s raring to go!”

“I need you and your bumblebee here on sentry duty, Sans,” Alphys said. “You've got an important job, protecting the entry points.”

“But I could do more, Alphys! I’ve been training with you for months now. I'm your best pupil. Isn't there anything else I could do to help the guard?”

Alphys grinned suddenly. “You know, there is. Hang on a sec.” She walked back into the guardhouse for a moment, only to return carrying a stack of papers. “Read this while you're on duty,” she said, “and then tell me the important stuff when I get back from patrol. I’ve gotta make a report to the queen.”

“I could make it for you,” Sans suggested, dropping his helmet to accept the heavy pile.

“No, I can do it. I just need someone to tell me what’s in all these guard reports.”

Sans sighed. “Well, the Magnificent Sans is never one to turn aside his duty to his queen and his friends,” he said. “I’ll have it all read and summarized for you when you get back.”

Alphys grinned. “Thanks, Sans. You're the best.”

“I know,” he said with an answering grin. He did his best to ignore the thought that if he really was the best, she would give him more to do than sentry duty and paperwork.

Half an hour later, he bolted out of the guardhouse and headed for home, jamming his helmet on his head as he went. Buzz the bumblebee strained at the string that held him as his master appeared.

“Come on, Buzz,” Sans cried. “We’re going on a mission!”

He leapt onto his noble steed and off they flew!

—

—

“…and they lived happily ever after,” you finished.

Mother clapped her hands in delight. “Oh, I love that story,” she sighed. “Thank you for reading it, my love.”

“Of course, Mother,” you said. With some effort, you closed the book and leaned against it. “Mother?”

“Yes, honey bun?”

You twisted your hands together, trying to find the right way to phrase your question. “Why did the prince have to rescue the princess from the dragon? Why couldn't she fight it herself? It said the dragon had weapons and armor from other knights. Couldn't she have fought it herself? That’s what I would have done.”

Mother’s smile slid into that puckered frown she got when you asked something she didn't like. “Sweetheart, that’s not what princesses and ladies do,” she said. “You may not be a princess, but you are a lady. I thought I’d taught you better than that.”

“But what do ladies do when they're kidnapped by a dragon, then?” you asked. “I wouldn't want to just sit and wait for a prince to come.”

“I don't want to discuss this any further,” Mother said icily. “It’s not proper. Besides, breakfast is ready.”

You stood, intending to slide down the curtains, but Mother walked over before you got to the end of the sill. She picked you up. You clung to her thumb as she carried you to the table. “I've told you a dozen times to wait for me, honey lamb,” she said. “I don't want you hurting yourself.”

“Sorry, Mother.”

She kissed her fingertip and pressed it to your cheek. “That’s all right, my dove.”

—

Mother wouldn't let you help with the breakfast dishes, either. She also refused to take you out to the garden with her. Instead, she opened the hinged pane on the back window and let you sit on the wide windowsill. You watched her while she weeded the rose bed beneath your window. The roses were blooming, sending their delicious scent into the breeze.

“Tell me about the night you found me, Mother,” you said.

“Of course,” she said fondly, and launched into the old tale.

_I found you on midsummer’s eve, just as the sun was setting. Your egg was tucked into the roots of a rose bush. It shone like an opal in the moonlight. I was enchanted! I had to pick it up. You were so warm in my hands, and I felt you stirring. Ever so carefully, I took you home. I wrapped your egg in a scrap of silk and placed it in a walnut shell. I watched you all night. In the morning, you popped out of your egg, the tiniest little girl I'd ever seen. You cried and I picked you up and held you in my hand. You were barely bigger than my thumb. When our eyes met, you stopped crying and I knew you were meant to be mine. My own little Thumbelina. I knew right then I was never going to let you go. I can hardly believe it’s nearly two decades since that day…_

—

“No, Alphys, you have to listen to me!” Sans begged, flying alongside the captain of the guard. “I told you, I found a pattern! It happens at the same time every twenty years, in the same place! Something is going on, and it’s about to happen again, soon! If we get on this now, we can stop it!”

The lizard monster glared at Sans and steered her dragonfly away from his buzzing mount. “And I told you, Sans, to leave it to the guard. Write up that summary I asked you for and I’ll tell the queen. She’ll deal with it.”

Sans pounded a bony fist on Buzz’s back. “But it’s happening soon, maybe even tonight! We have to act now! Lives are at stake!”

“Don't you raise your voice to me, Sans!” Alphys snarled at him, her one eye flashing. “You're a sentry - a probationary sentry at that! I’m the captain of the damn guard! I know what I'm doing! While you're out here bothering me, the gate is unguarded! Get back right now before I fire you!”

“But Alphys…”

“Go!”

She sped off on her dragonfly before he could say another word. Sans growled and pounded his fists again. “We’ve got to do something, Buzz,” he said. His bee hummed in agreement. They flew away.

—

_I think this is as far as I can go. I'm not super happy with it, but I do have ideas for a continuation, if I ever want to come back to it. I have a plan…_

_So, Sans is going to meet Thumbelina, obviously, and he’s going to tell her what he’s discovered. Her mother is…involved. Thumbelina agrees to help him figure out everything. They end up on an adventure together and gradually fall in love._

_I guess this is a bitty bones story(?) Kind of? Monsters in this world are small — thumb-sized. Thumbelina is technically a monster. I'm not sure what kind, though…More stuff to think about if i ever continues this, I guess. (World building? What is world building?)_


	3. Cinderella ft. UT Papyrus

Once upon a time, there were two skeleton brothers. Their names were Sans and Papyrus. They lived with their mother and father in a small town called Snowdin in the kingdom of Ebott. When the brothers were small, their family was happy. Their mother was a powerful healer. Their father worked for the king as the head Royal Scientist. The brothers knew that both their parents loved them, and they loved each other, and they were all happy.

But of course, happiness cannot last forever. Papyrus was still small when it happened, but he remembered. He remembered the night his father came homeand collapsed, his skull nearly split with two horrible wounds, his life fading before their eyes.He remembered crying. He remembered Sans holding him, crying too, neither of them quite understanding what was going on.

He remembered the emerald glow of his mother’s hands as she knelt by their father, pouring healing magic into his soul. He remembered her murmured litany. “Please don't leave me. Please stay with me. Please, my love, please, stay…” He remembered the moment when his father had gasped and clutched at his mother. He remembered watching her collapse on him, and his father’s ragged scream as she turned to dust. He remembered the pain in his own soul when hers crumbled.

His mother was gone. Even as a small child, Papyrus had understood that. He'd watched his father, now healed but for the two jagged scars that split his face, gather her dust and spread it under her favorite tree in the backyard. Sans and Papyrus made a ring of stones around it, their own effort to remember her.

Father changed after that. He told them not to call him Father anymore. Call him Gaster, or Doctor, like grown ups did. He wasn't fit to be a father. Not without her. He became absorbed in his work. Sans was smart. Sans could help him with the work, so he got to go with Gaster to the lab. Papyrus could make really cool puzzles and traps, but he was too little, and then too stupid to help. Sans never said it like that, but Gaster did. Sans said that Papyrus was too good at other things to waste time on lab stuff. Puzzles and traps just weren't the kind of science Gaster was doing. Papyrus knew what that meant, though. Too stupid. Not good enough. He’d do better staying at home, cooking and cleaning.

Sans called it An Important Job. Gaster called it his Duty. Papyrus called it the Only Way He Could Be Useful. He wanted to be useful, so he did as he was told. He learned to sweep and mop and dust. He learned to clean up Sans’s room before any self-sustaining trash tornadoes appeared. He learned to cook, though he could mostly just do pasta. He threw himself into his work and made up puzzles in his head as he worked, and he imagined the day when it would finally matter. It would happen one day. One day Gaster would tell him what a good son he was and everything would be right again. Maybe he would even let him come to the lab. He’d say that he desperately needed exactly the kind of puzzle Papyrus had created and would tell him how amazing and perfect it was. How amazing and perfect _he_ was _._

—

“Have a good day, brother,” Papyrus said, handing Sans a neatly packed lunch. 

“Thanks, Pap,” Sans said, smiling.

“Have a good day, Gaster.” He handed his father a lunch as well.

Gaster made an acknowledging noise and took the package.“We’ll have guests for supper tonight,” he said, more to Sans than Papyrus.“Spaghetti is not an acceptable dish to serve.”

“Of course,” Papyrus said.“I can make something else.I could even try a new recipe!”

Again Gaster ignored him. “Come along, Sans,” he said, turning away, “we have work to do.”

“Be right with you,” Sans said.Gaster nodded and swept out the door.Sans fished in his pocket for a moment and pulled out a handful of coins. He held them out to Papyrus.

“Why don’t you go down to the market and get something good for dinner?” he suggested.“I bet Grillby would help you figure out a recipe if you asked.”

Papyrus accepted the coins but scowled at the suggestion.“I’m not asking Grillby,” he huffed. “I know what his food is like.It’s smothered in grease and ketchup. I’ll use my recipe book, as usual.” 

Sans held up pacifying hands.“Okay, okay.You do whatever you want. I’m sure it’ll be great.”

Papyrus softened.He smiled at his brother.“Thank you for the money.”

“Of course.It’s not like _he_ was going to think about it, and I don’t wanna put up with his grumping if you have to serve spaghetti because it’s all you’ve got.”

“I’m certain that my newest dish will finally earn his praise,” Papyrus said.“You’d better get going. I know you have important work to do. I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight.” Sans gave his brother a quick hug and hurried out the door. 

Half an hour later — after washing the dishes, giving the house a thorough cleaning, and looking through the old cookbook for a new recipe — Papyrus was on his way to the market, whistling a jaunty tune. _Doo doo doo doo doo doo-doo-doo doo-doo doo-doo doodoo doo doodoo doo-doo doo doo doo doo!_ His head was full of a new puzzle he was devising, and he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, which was probably why he ran straight into you and fell to the ground in a clatter of bones.

“Oh I'm so sorry!” you said, bending down and holding out a hand. “Are you all right?”

Papyrus gave you his most winning smile. “I am fine,” he said, accepting your hand and getting to his feet. “I was thinking of how to arrange the spikes and completely forgot to keep my eyes on the road.”

“The spikes…” you repeated, nonplussed.

“Yes,” he said, rearranging his worn red scarf around his neck. “For my latest puzzle creation. The spikes would be an integral part of it, and I was thinking about the best way to arrange them to make it both challenging and aesthetically pleasing.”

“Of course,” you said. “That’s important. But you do know that the king has banned the use of spikes in puzzles, don't you?”

“What? No! Spikes are a puzzle tradition! Why would he ban spikes?”

You shrugged. “I'm not sure,” you admitted. “We just got a notice one day about it. My mistress says it's for the best, but Doctor Gaster was really upset about it.”

Papyrus froze. “Doctor…Gaster?” he repeated slowly.

“The Royal Scientist,” you said. “I was at the palace with my mistress and I heard him shouting at the king. He's actually kind of frightening when he's angry.”

“Oh…I see.” He fiddled with the end of his scarf for a moment. Then his confident posture returned. He swept a bow. “Thank you for the information, human. It is most appreciated. I apologize again for running into you. Have a good day!” He gave you one last smile and continued on his way to town.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, you were heading in the same direction. You fell in step with him, though his legs were so long that you had to take two steps for every one of his.

“I'm sorry if I upset you,” you said. “I know some people don't like Doctor Gaster. He can be a bit…cold. My mistress says he's brilliant but he almost went mad after something that happened years ago.” You stopped as he went wooden again. “Sorry. There I go upsetting you again. Will you tell me about the puzzle you were working on instead? How were you going to arrange the spikes?”

Papyrus relaxed again. “Of course,” he said eagerly. “My plan was to lay out the spikes to spell a key word for another puzzle, so that you'd have to solve the spike puzzle to solve the next one…”

The topic of his puzzle lasted the two of you all the way to town. You stopped at the dressmaker’s shop.

“Thank you so much for walking with me,” you said. “I have to pick up an outfit for my mistress, but perhaps we could walk back together when we've both finished our errands?”

Papyrus beamed. “Of course, my friend,” he said and then gasped. “I just realized! I never introduced myself! You must think me terribly rude!” He swept a low bow. “I am the Great Papyrus, at your service.”

You laughed and returned his bow. “I'm Y/N,” you said, “assistant to Captain Undyne of the royal guard. It's a pleasure to meet you, Papyrus.”

“And you,” he said. “I will happily walk with you again, once I have completed my shopping. I will meet you here when I am finished.”

You smiled at him. “I will wait for you here, then.”

—

The two of you met an hour later. You had a carefully wrapped package and Papyrus had his arms full of ingredients. The two of you walked back from town together, talking about puzzle theory and the new meal Papyrus was planning to make, until you came to a crossroads.

“I'm afraid this is where I have to go,” you said sadly. “It's been so good to meet you, Papyrus. I hope to see you again some time.”

“I am positive you will,” he said. “I have enjoyed your company immensely. It is so thrilling to actually have a friend!”

He pressed your hand for a moment, gave you one last shining smile, and walked on. You couldn't stop thinking of him all the way home.

—

Papyrus couldn't stop thinking of you either. He nearly burned the meal because he was so distracted. He thought of you and all the suggestions you'd had about his puzzles and the things you'd told him about your mistress and the royal guard. For the first time, he wondered if there was something he could do for his family besides his duty. Maybe he could join the royal guard…

—

_Papyrus isn't allowed to sit with Sans and Gaster at the special dinner that night, but he hears Gaster call one of his guests Captain, and Sans says the name Undyne. He can't tell if you're there or not. He asks Sans about Undyne and the guard later. Sans tells him more but warns him that Gaster doesn't like Undyne. Papyrus brings up the subject anyways. Gaster gets mad and forbids Papyrus to even think of going near the guard._

_An invitation arrives. A royal ball to celebrate the birthday of the young prince is coming up and all subjects are invited. The guard will surely be there. Papyrus wants to go but Gaster won't let him. Sans, deciding to help his brother live his dream, shortcuts him to the castle but warns him that they have to leave by midnight or Gaster will come home and discover them._


	4. Hunchback of Notre Dame ft. HT Papyrus

The gargoyle was broken and scarred. There was a chunk missing from its stone head and one of its eyes was completely covered in lichen. Its mouth stretched in a mad grin. It wasn’t meant to be a water spout. No water could get out of that mouth. Why was it up here? You shivered at the sight of it. “Freaky,” you murmured.

“I beg your pardon,” said a soft voice, “but that is my brother you’re talking about.”

You turned and screamed. The figure that had stepped out of the shadows had to be at least seven feet tall. It hunched so its head wouldn't hit the ceiling. It was skeletally thin, and it took, you a moment to realize that that was because it was a skeleton. Its eye sockets were small and sunken, and its teeth were crooked and broken. It wore limp, gray rags that might once have been a shirt and pants but now just barely did their jobs. You could see ribs on one side and most of its leg on the other. It continued walking forward, one long hand stretched out. “Please,” it said in that same soft voice, “do not keep screaming. I do not mean you any harm.”

The voice did nothing to reassure you. You kept screaming. You backed away from the horror before you. You were already falling before you realized you'd stepped off the unprotected edge of the attic and into empty space. Bony arms reached out and grabbed you. You fainted.

_—_

_“Did you see the way they looked at me, brother?” a thin voice moaned. “Did you hear them scream? I frightened them. I didn't want to frighten them…”_

_“Wasn't your fault,” said a gravelly voice. “You know humans. They see skeletons and just get scared. Least you saved ‘em. That would've been real messy if you hadn't.”_

_“But they went unconscious. They were still frightened, even when I saved them. Nyoo-hoo-hoo!” The speaker began to sob._

_Something thumped against the floor. “Hey now,” said the gravelly voice, “don't cry. They're gonna wake up soon. Maybe you can make a better second impression, huh?”_

_The sobbing quieted slightly. “Y-yes.Yes, you're right, brother. I will make a better impression. I will make the human understand I did not mean them any harm.”_

_“You can do it, bro.”_

_—_

You drifted back into consciousness without really understanding the conversation you'd just heard. You'd probably imagined it, you decided. You opened your eyes. You weren't dead. That was a bit of a surprise. You knew you'd fallen. You did a mental check of your body. No broken bones, no injuries of any kind as far as you could tell. You looked around. You were still up in the tower attic. There was the ugly gargoyle you'd noticed earlier. (Had it been in that spot before?) There was—

“Please don't scream,” the skeleton said, holding up both hands. “I promise, I will not harm you. I don't want to harm you.”

You forced yourself to breathe out instead of screaming. “What are you doing up here?” you managed. “This is a protected landmark. No one is supposed to be up here. I'm only here for the historical society, seeing what we need to fix up.”

“This is my home,” the skeleton said with a shrug. “My brother and I have been here for ages.”

“Your brother?” you repeated.

He pointed to the gargoyle.

“That’s a statue.”

“He wasn't always,” the skeleton said sadly.

You frowned. “Who are you?” you asked. “How did you get up here? Why do you live here?”

The skeleton sat down on the dusty floor with a clatter. “I am Papyrus,” he said. “My brother is Sans.We’ve always been up here, ever since I can remember. There used to be a human who kept us here, but he’s gone now. We just stay out of habit now, I suppose. And Sans is hard to move now that he’s stone.” He gave a mirthless laugh. “He always was a lazy bones.”

“I don't understand,” you said slowly. “I’m a history student at the university. I’ve been studying this place for six months now. I’ve read every paper and piece of literature on this place. I’ve never heard anything about monsters living up here. Why have I never heard of you? Doesn't anybody know you're here?”

Papyrus laughed again. “I’ve been careful that no one did,” he said. “Sans and I like our privacy. But surely you've read the story of the Hunchback? I thought it was quite famous.”

“The Hunchback? You mean…But that’s a story. Fiction.”

“Fact turns to fiction after 200 years,” the skeleton said sadly.

You were getting excited now. This was the kind of thing you hoped to find as a historian, but never dreamed of actually discovering. You fished in your pocket for your phone and found your recorder app. “Could you tell me the truth, Papyrus?” you asked, finger hovering over the record button.

“I will gladly tell you, human,”he said, “but you must promise you won't use our story for your own gain. My brother and I have learned to be happy here. We don't want to be disturbed or taken away.”

You put your phone back in your pocket. “Of course,” you said.

“Then sit back, human, and listen to my story. It is a tale of men and monsters, and of love…”

—

_Once monsters and humans lived together in harmony. They shared this city. The monsters shared their magic and the humans shared their strength, and everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone. There were some who feared the monsters. They feared their different looks. They feared their long lives and their magical power, even though humans had ten times the strength and endurance of monsters. Most of all, they feared their ability to absorb human souls._

_These humans began to spread rumors and propaganda about the monsters, calling them evil, calling them wicked and disgusting and depraved. These were powerful men and women, respected and rich, and they swayed the people to their way of thinking. Humans began driving monsters from the city, or killing them as they tried to flee._

_The human who fought the hardest to destroy the monsters was one Claude Frollo, the priest of this cathedral. A righteous and powerful man, he hated the monsters he said his god had not created. He called them devils, demons. He urged the humans to get rid of them, said it was holy work. He even claimed that his god would grant salvation and absolution to those who killed monsters. He was so certain that he was right._

_One foggy night, a group of monsters went to the cathedral to try to escape monster hunters. “Sanctuary!” they cried, pounding on the door in fear and panic. “Sanctuary!”_

_Frollo appeared in his purple and gold splendor, leading his cathedral guards. “Get them!” he cried. “Stop them before they enter the holy place and defile it!”_

_The guards fell upon them. Most of the monsters were dust in moments, but one held on. A skeleton monster, a female, clutching a bundle in her arms. She fought with all her might to protect her precious cargo. At last, Frollo caught her by the waist and flung her down the steps of the cathedral. Her bundle fell from her arms. She turned to dust on the icy pavement, and both the babes she’d been holding began to wail._

_The sound pierced even Frollo’s cold heart. They cried just like human babies. He bent and picked up the blankets. Opening them, he saw two skeleton children. He nearly flung the bundle from him in disgust, but the children’s cries had brought others from within the church, including the visiting bishop._

_“Frollo,” said the old bishop, “what is going on? Where did those children come from?”_

_“Their mother was trying to enter the cathedral, Your Eminence,” Frollo said, bowing low. “No doubt she wanted to steal from us. I stopped her.”_

_The bishop saw the dust at the foot of the steps and tears welled in his eyes. “What have you done?” he whispered in horror. “You've killed an innocent. You've orphaned two babes.”_

_“I have done the Lord’s work,” Frollo protested. “Monsters like this are abominations.”_

_The bishop shook his head sadly. “Did our Lord not say, ‘_ _Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of heaven belongs to such as these’? Do you think He only meant the human children, Frollo?”_

_“I…Forgive me, Bishop,” Frollo stammered. “I have done wrong. What must I do to atone for this?”_

_“Care for the children. Raise them as your own, since you have deprived them of their parent.”_

_Frollo did not want to do what the bishop asked, but he had no choice. He took the children into the cathedral and found a place for them where no one would find them, High in the bell tower, the two skeleton children grew and learned. Frollo did not give them names, but they discovered names for themselves. Sans and Papyrus. Frollo gave them nothing but work to do, scraps of food to eat, and rags to wear, and he was never kind to them. Still the brothers learned to care for each other. They learned to ring the bells for the city. The older brother, Sans, grew up with a hole in his skull from where he had hit the steps that day. He remained small and delicate, as if one hit would destroy him.The younger brother grew up stronger, but his teeth and his bones grew crooked and his spine was bent from having to remain hunched in the small attic space. They had only each other, but it was enough. It was, after all, all they had ever known._

_—_

Papyrus paused and watched as you wiped tears from your eyes. “It does not start as a happy story,” he said, “but it gets happier.”

You sniffled. “Really?”

“Oh yes. You see, one day, years later, the brothers had an opportunity to escape…”

—

_There was a festival going on in the city, a grand celebration of everything wild and ridiculous and, yes, monstrous. The humans dressed in masks and costumes and pretended to be monsters. Sans and Papyrus had watched it for years and finally, finally, they decided to try to escape into it. In a crowd of monsters, who would notice two more, after all? When Frollo was away, they left the cathedral that had been their home for decades and tried to disappear into the crowd._

_—_

**_I could continue, but this is as far as I want to go with this one right now. I’ve hit the goal for the day (well before midnight this time!) and I don't know exactly where to take this now._ **

**_I think it would probably go like the Disney film…_ **

**_I like the framing device with the Reader but I don't really know where that plot point would end up going…_ **

**_Anyways, I'm done with this for today. I hope you liked what I wrote for this.One of these days I will finish one of these stories…It just might not be in November…_ **


	5. Sleeping Beauty ft. US Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very small piece of this story. I have a bigger plan for it, but this was all I managed to write on the night I worked on this.

Papyrus had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing as he knocked on the door. “Knock knock,” he managed before he had to sleep his hand over his teeth again.

“Who’s there?” came your familiar voice, as sweet as honey.

“Quiche,” he said, unable to hide the snicker this time.

“Quiche who?” you asked.

“Can I have a hug and a quiche?” he finished, and laughed at his own joke.

You laughed too and opened the door. “Sorry, bud,” you said, stepping out to wrap your arms around him, “we’re fresh out of quiches, but I’ll _tea_ what I can do about something else sweet for you.”

“How about a bit of honey?” he asked.

You stood on tiptoe and pressed your lips gently to his teeth.


	6. The Little Mermaid ft. UF Sans x Mermaid Reader

Your father had a rule. He’d made it because your sister Pearl had tried to bring home one too many wild seahorses, only to abandon their care within a week. The rule was this: “If thou dost catch it, then thou must keep it.”It meant that if you brought home something, then you had to keep it and take care of it, or Father would Take Care Of It. That supposedly would involve his trident, although none of you had been foolish enough to find out. Pearl still had a stable full of seahorses, but at least now she was feeding them and riding them and not just letting them sit there until they swam off. You had been careful never to bring home anything that needed the rule applied to it. Old junk from shipwrecks didn't technically count, since it wasn't alive.

That was what you told yourself, in any case, as you swam off to explore another old wreck.Most of the things you brought back were useful.You kept only the most interesting pieces, and your collection was well-organized and well-hidden. Well, okay, well-hidden. Well, okay, it was under your bed. Father hadn't found it, was the point. You had room for a few more things.

A school of fish swam by you, squeaking. “A storm, a storm!”

You looked up. The water above you was dark. As you watched, something came plummeting down from the surface. You swam toward it curiously. It was…a human? No. Not a human. Rather human shaped, but there was no flesh. It was all bone. A skeleton. You usually didn't bother with the bones that ended up in the wrecks, but this one…Its eye sockets were lit with an inner spark. As you watched, the skeleton looked right at you and opened its jaw to scream. The sound was silenced by the water.

Without a second thought, you swam forward and caught the skeleton under the arms. As it struggled in your grip and continued to scream, you held on tightly and swam upward. The skeleton eventually seemed to realize that you were trying to help and stopped struggling. It kicked its legs, helping you speed toward the surface. Eventually you burst out of the water and into the air above. The skeleton gasped and clutched at you as you swam as best you could toward the shore you only vaguely knew existed.

The storm was in full force up here and the waves nearly tore the skeleton out of your arms a few times, but you persevered. You found your way to a beach and managed to drag him up onto the sand, out of reach of the crashing waves. For one moonlit moment, he looked into your eyes and tried to say something, and then his sockets went dark and he went limp. You wanted to stay, to make sure he wouldn't be washed back into the ocean, but your body burned with the need for oxygen over your gills and you had to force yourself back into the sea. You looked back at him from a distance, a small lump on the beach.

“I’ll come check on you tomorrow,” you promised, knowing that he couldn't hear you, that he might not even be here tomorrow. Your father’s words rang in your head as you reluctantly swam for home. _If thou dost catch it, then thou must keep it._ You weren't entirely sure how to care for a living skeleton, but it seemed you’d need to figure that out. You'd just adopted one.

—

His skull was going to split open. He should have been dust. He almost wanted to be dust. It might have been preferable to lying here, weak as a kitten, feeling like he’d drunk the entire damn ocean. The voices that were getting louder by the second weren't helping.

“Sans, oh my god! What the hell did you do now?”

With an effort, he rolled over to face his brother. “Hey, Pap,” he managed. “I'm all right.”

“You're not all right,” Papyrus snapped, scooping him up like a baby bones. “You were missing all night and now I find you here, sleeping on a beach of all places. For god’s sake, brother, you have a bed! A very nice bed, in a castle. Why would you sleep on the beach instead?”

Sans wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck. “I’m thinking of changing my name to Sand, and I wanted to see if I liked it,” he said.

“If you weren't at a sliver of your already low HP, I would drop you right now,” Papyrus groaned. “What really happened? You disappeared from the ball last night and I couldn't find you anywhere.”

“I…don't remember,” Sans muttered. “I left the ball and then…’sall a blur. I ended up in the water somehow, and I was sinking, and then…” He stiffened. “Pap, I swear a mermaid rescued me!”

“A mermaid?”

“Yeah. Half human, half fish, big powerful scaly tail…I mighta dreamed it, but it felt so real…”

“It was probably Undyne,” Papyrus said. “Though I don't see why she wouldn't take you all the way home if she rescued you. It doesn't really matter, though.” He shifted Sans’s weight slightly. “I'm taking you home and locking you in a room so you never scare me like that again.”

“Love you, bro,” Sans murmured, a wave of weariness washing over him.

Papyrus looked around to make sure no one else was looking and then quietly said, “I love you too, brother. We owe a debt to whoever saved you. When your HP is restored, we’ll need to find out who.”

Sans slept in his brother’s arms.

—

**That is where I am going to end this for now. I have two good scenes, we’ve established the main characters, and I even got some rare Underfell fluff in there. From here, the story would continue with Reader trying to find Sans again and Sans trying to find them. A debt gradually grows into a friendship, which grows into love. There’s probably some mystery about who threw Sans into the sea in the first place. (He’s not a dummy. He knows bone sinks. He wouldn't try to go swimming or anything, even if he’d been drunk from the ball he and Paps were at. I imagine they're in a different country, acting as ambassadors or something, so the attempted assassination was a political thing.) I don't know if Reader would go the Ariel route and try to get legs through shady, voice-stealing magic or if the story would go another way. I like this one, though. I hope you liked it too. Feel free to share your thoughts. I'm going to bed!**


	7. The Swan Maiden ft. UF Sans

He shouldn't have gotten involved. He shouldn't have even been there. He’d been meant to be at his sentry post, nearly a mile away. Instead he was sleeping in the bushes by the lake, only to wake at the sound of women’s voices. Curious, he peered out of the bushes to see seven women standing in the shallows of the lake. The moonlight made their pale skin shine and their dark hair gleam, and he saw that they were all naked and beautiful. Seven white gowns lay on the bank.

He watched, unable to tear his eyes away, as they held hands and danced together. He was particularly captivated by one of them. Her dark eyes held a spark, like a shooting star, and her beauty surpassed all the others around her. For one burning instant, she looked directly at him and seemed to see him in his hiding place, and he was convinced that she smiled at him.

He watched the ladies dance and then he saw them go to the bank and put on the white gowns. As each woman donned her gown, she turned into a beautiful swan and flew away. His lady dressed last and he was certain she looked in his direction before she took flight.

He returned home, his skull swirling with the ethereal vision of the swan maidens. He didn't even hear his brother’s lecture about abandoning his post. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “Won't do it again. Promise.”

—

He went back to the lake the next night. As the moon rose, seven swans flew down and landed in the water. He watched from the same spot in the bushes as they swam ashore and seemed to blur, reappearing as women and laying out their gowns on the bank. Again they danced. Again he watched, enchanted, bewitched, his sockets never leaving his swan maiden. Again she looked at him.

He wanted more. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted her. When all the maidens turned their backs for a moment, he darted out of hiding and grabbed her gown. It was surprisingly light, and appeared to be made of feathers. He held it close, being careful not to crush it, and continued watching the dance.

The moon began to set. The swan maidens returned to shore.She looked for her gown but could not find it. Her sisters dressed and flew off without her, and she wrapped her arms around herself and sank to the grass.

He tried to be casual as he walked out of the bushes, gown in hand. “Please don't go,” he said softly. “I’ll give this back, but please, don't go. I’ve never seen anyone like you.”

She reached out and took her dress from him. “I cannot go now,” she said. “The moon is setting. I can only change when the moonlight is on the lake. I am stuck like this until tomorrow. My sisters will return and laugh at me…”

He smiled. “I don't mind that form, sweetheart,” he said. “I think you're the most beautiful person I ever saw.”

A pink blush painted her cheeks and she ducked her head. “I am the plainest of my sisters,” she said, “and the most foolish. I made so many mistakes in the dance tonight. They would have laughed at me even if I hadn't had my gown stolen.”

“They sound like rotten sisters,” he said. “I thought your dance was amazing. I couldn't keep my sockets off you.”

“You are very kind,” she said.

“I could stay with you until tomorrow,” he said, feeling daring. “Until your sisters come back. You could show ‘em the numbskull who got you stuck.”

“Don’t you have anywhere to be?”

He shook his skull, pushing thoughts of his brother. “Nah. Rather be here with you. I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton.”

She smiled a smile like a sunbeam and told him her name.

—

_(Time has passed. They just got married. This is their wedding night.)_

She pressed the package into his hands. Her dark eyes shone. “Keep this for me,” she said earnestly. “Find somewhere safe for it, and promise me you’ll never open it or ask me about it. Our happiness depends on it.”

“I promise,” he said automatically.

—

_Of course, Sans doesn't keep his promise. Maybe, like in the original story, their child finds the package. Maybe he forgets about it and then opens it when he finds it again. Maybe he gets mad at her and goes to burn it up out of spite and then finds out what’s in it. However it happens, he discovers her swan dress in the package. He broke his promise. She puts on the gown again and becomes a swan and flies away, telling him that he must travel east of the sun and west of the moon to find her again. Sans has to go on a quest. Along the way, I think he learns the true value of a promise._


	8. Snow White ft. UT Grillby and Skeledwarves

People always think being royal is easy. Wear fancy clothes, count your money, sing with cute talking animals, throw wild parties, ignore the needs of the people until they rise up against you…Easy, right? Wrong. Of course. You would have given anything to be doing any of those at the moment. Instead, you were running from a madman working for a madwoman, and you were half-convinced that you were going mad yourself.

The trees all looked the same. If you'd been smart, you reflected, you would have brought a knife with you. And some food. And water. Your knees were beginning to feel like jelly. You kept running and wondered if you'd missed the lesson on recruiting cute little forest animals. That was what other royals would do in this situation, wasn't it? Call on their adorable minions to carry them? Where were your adorable minions? It just wasn't—

You tripped over a root and went sprawling onto the forest floor. Your last thought before your head hit a rock was, _Oh damn. Now I get to bel eaten by cute little woodland creatures who should be my minions. Life is so unfair._

_—_

You woke, to your surprise, in a bed. It wasn't your own bed. That had been a pallet in the palace kitchens for far too long now. This bed had actual sheets, and a soft blanket, and a quilt on it. It had a pillow too, which felt amazing on your head. Your head, which didn't ache nearly as much as you thought it should. Cautiously, because waking up in a strange bed is never entirely a good thing, you sat up and looked around. There were three other beds in here, with words carved on the headboards. Lazy. Bossy. Worry. Probably not a good sign, you decided. You didn't bother looking at the headboard behind you. It probably said something like, “Stupid”. You didn't need that. 

You slid out of the bed. The wooden floor creaked. You winced. Good job. You just let whoever out you to bed know that you're up. Maybe your bed should say “Stupid”. You tried to walk more cautiously. There were three doors all together on one wall.

You opened a door, hoping it would take you out of the room. Instead, you found a closet. A very, very messy closet. There were jars of honey and packets of…bone-shaped biscuits, and a lot of dirty clothing. You didn't look too closely at that. Instead, you closed the closet and tried the other door. This one was also a closet. It was much neater than the other one, but no less disturbing. The shelves held an assortment of carved and painted figures, some of which were very cute. The walls held an assortment of weapons, which were all very pointy. You closed the closet, prayed that the third one actually went somewhere, and opened it. It led to a hallway. 

There was another door in the hallway. A handwritten sign on it said, in neat, curled handwriting, _Enter if you dare._ You didn't dare. There were stairs at the other end of the hall. You went down them.

You found yourself in a sort of living room or parlor. There was a large and ugly green sofa and a variety of chairs. You didn't spend too much time looking around, though, because you could hear voices. A lot of voices.You walked toward them and listened.

“…can’t go up there,” someone was saying. “Grillbs said to leave ‘em until tomorrow.”

“But I heard movement,” another voice said. “They're awake!”

“I heard it too,” said a harsher voice. “Surely now we can send the wretched human on their way. We’ve done our duty. We don't need to get more involved.”

Still another voice piped up. “But Haughty, this is the heir to the throne! I recognized them! It’s our duty to help them in any way we can.”

“They're not the heir to our throne, Happy. They're human.”

“But surely—”

“Shut up!” still another voice hissed. “I hear something!”

Cautiously, you poked your head around the doorframe. The room was a kitchen. It was also full of skeletons. For some reason, you had been expecting dwarves.


	9. Beauty and the Beast ft. SF Sans

“Why do you stay here?” you asked Papyrus, gesturing angrily after the master of the castle. “The way he treats you…If I treated Chara that way, she would run away!”

Papyrus chuckled darkly. “So why did she run, if you treat her so well? Seems to me that you wouldn't be here if that little squirt hadn't run off on you.”

You huffed. “We had an argument. That’s not the point! Your brother is horrid to you. You're not a brother to him. You're a servant — less than a servant. He treats you like a slave! Why not leave?”

“I’m not his slave,” Papyrus said stiffly, “and I’m not his servant. You don’t know anything about either of us, human.You think I’d leave my brother? Even if I could, even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t. He raised me. He’s protected me my whole life.”

“Protected you from what?” you asked.

“Everything!” Papyrus shouted. “I owe him my life! It’s my fault we’re stuck here. It’s my fault he’s…”

He cleared his non-existent throat. When he spoke again, his tone was much calmer and cooler. “I owe him a debt,” he said. “In return, I treat him with respect and try to help him any way I can.How dare you make judgments before you even know him? Before you know either of us!” He stood and stalked out of the room before you could say anything.

—

The rose was dying. Its few remaining petals were dull. The rest had fallen to the table and lay like splatters of dark blood around it. Sans’s phalanges dug into the table. His chest heaved. For one private moment, he let himself grieve.

“M’lord?”

He started at his brother’s voice but did not turn. “Papyrus,” he said wearily.

“M’lord, are you all right?”

“I let her go,” Sans murmured.

“What?”

“Y/N. I let her go. Her sister needs her, so I released her from her promise and sent her home.”

“You…you sent…but brother, the spell…”

“I know,” Sans muttered. “But I couldn't hold her here any longer. I love her.” The last three words were barely audible.

“Maybe…maybe she will come back,” Papyrus suggested weakly. “I know she loves you too, m’lord. Maybe…”

Sans turned and shook his head. He looked exhausted.“It doesn’t matter,” he whispered. “I never had much time in any case. Even if she does come back, I may not…I want you to promise me something, brother.”

“Anything, Sans,” Papyrus said, stepping forward to wrap an arm around his shaking brother.

“If Y/N returns and I am not…if she returns, promise me you will care for her, and tell her I loved her. Make sure she knows. Make sure she is happy…”

“I’m sure she already knows, brother. After all you've done—”

“Promise me,” Sans said raggedly, clinging to his brother. “Please, Papyrus.”

“I promise, brother,” Papyrus said. “I will make sure of everything. It will be all right.”

Sans collapsed into his brother’s arms. Papyrus could just barely feel his soul beating. Tears pricked his sockets as he lifted his brother tenderly. Another petal fell from the rose and landed on the table.


	10. Fearnot ft. US Sans

****Once upon a time there lived a pair of skeleton brothers.Both were handsome young lads, if you liked skeletons. The younger of the two was named Papyrus, and he was known to be a lazybones, for all his tallness and good looks and charm. But it was the older of the two who drove the townspeople mad. He was shorter and bolder and infuriatingly cheery. His name was Sans, and he drove the townspeople to distraction.

He was always smiling and building puzzles and nothing seemed to frighten him. That was the terrible thing about him. He wasn't frightened of anything at all. He went around with a great big grin on his face and faced all challengers and never even shuddered. At least his brother had the decency to rattle his bones when someone threatened him.

One person in town liked Sans, in spite of his strangeness. That person was you, the blacksmith’s only child. You found Sans sweet and funny, and thought his puzzles were clever. You loved his bravery and his boldness, because you were neither brave nor bold. He made you feel safe. He made you happy. He loved you.

Your family wasn't very fond of him. Your father, the blacksmith, was a large and powerful man. He was used to being able to intimidate others. When he tried it on Sans, though, the skeleton just laughed and complimented him. Your father hadn't appreciated the compliment. You and Sans wanted to marry, but your father refused. Sans was convinced he could win him over, though.


	11. The Little Mermaid ft. Merskeleton SF Sans

He couldn't get your voice out of his head. Fathoms down, hours later, it still rang like a bell in his skull. And your eyes! He didn't pay much attention to eyes, but yours…the sparkle of them, the shine, the color…They haunted him. He’d touched you for a minute — less than a minute — and yet his hands could not forget the feel of your skin under his bones. His soul was thrumming in his ribcage and he could not stop it. You were going to be the death of him.

You were not a siren. He knew sirens. You were far more dangerous than a siren. Sirens enticed sailors to the sea, called them until they crashed their boats onto rocks or leaped overboard and let the water swallow them. You called him to the land, and when he crashed, it would be far worse than a shipwreck.

He came to a decision. There was no other way. His father would have killed him for it if he’d still been around, but there was no other way. He had to see you again. He had to be with you. His soul cried out for you, his soulmate. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

“I don't understand, m’lord,” his brother said. “A human brought this on? I thought you hated humans.”

“This one is different, brother,” Sans said. “This one is…special.”

Papyrus raised a brow bone. “When I said that, you called me a fool,” he said quietly. “And you were right. Do you remember?” His fingers brushed the back of his neck, touched the terrible scar there. “I don't want you getting hurt, brother. I can't lose you. Not after…everything else.”

Sans rested a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You will never lose me,” he said tenderly, “but I must do this. This human…this is my soulmate, Papyrus. If I don't find a way, then…” He let the sentence trail.

Papyrus sighed. “So you're asking me to find a way for you to become human,” he said.

“Yes. You can do it, can't you? With all your magic and science, you can find a way.”

“I can,” Papyrus said slowly, “but brother, the way I'm thinking of…there is a cost.”

“Whatever it is, I will pay it! I must do this. This is my soulmate.”

“You won't like it.”

“I’ll do it! I’ll do anything!”

Papyrus sighed again. “I’ll need to go see Undyne,” he said slowly. “It will take a few days.”

“Then go,” Sans urged him. “Work quickly! Go!”

Papyrus swam away, shaking his skull. He had never seen his brother like this. Maybe this human was Sans’s soulmate, to have him worked up this way. But he couldn't help the feeling of unease in his bones as he made his way to Undyne’s cavern. Something was going to go wrong…

* * *

**I don't know what else to do for this one at the moment. I have a feeling that it would tend more toward the unhappy ending of the original Hans Christian Anderson version of the fairy tale, but you never know.Maybe not.**

**I do think that Sans will be horrified when he finds out that whatever solution Papyrus and Undyne come up with will mean he won't be able to talk. Maybe it’ll be a funny story instead. I just don't know. I suppose I’ll have to figure it out if I ever continue this. Which would you guys prefer — happy or sad?**


	12. Hansel and Gretel ft. US Sans and Papyrus

“Papyrus, stay close,” Sans said, wrapping his fingers tighter around his little brother’s hand. The younger skeleton wriggled and managed to pull away.

“Sans,” he grumbled, “I'm eight years old. I can walk by myself!”

Sans grabbed his hand again. “You're eight, but I'm thirteen and I said hold my hand, you little bonehead! I don't want you getting lost.”

“We’re already lost,” Papyrus huffed, pulling away again. “In case you didn't notice. Daddy took us out here and left us. We’re lost! So just shut up and leave me alone!”

He flung a hand out behind him, shooting several bones at his brother. Sans dodged them and ran after Papyrus. It didn't take long for him to catch up. His baby brother had only gone a few hundred feet before collapsing at the foot of a tall tree. His entire body shook with sobs. Sans sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Papyrus leaned into the embrace.

“Shh,” Sans murmured, stroking his brother’s skull. “Shh. It’s gonna be okay. I'm going to fix this. I'm going to get us home. It’s okay. I'm here. I'm here…”

From the tree above, something watched the two skeletons as they sat together. Gradually the younger one’s sobs faded. The boys should have gotten up and started walking after that, the thing in the tree thought. Its mistress had told it to do this job, and it had to obey, but if the skeletons hadn't lingered under the tree, it wouldn't have had an opportunity. _Silly children_ , the thing thought sadly. _You never stood a chance, sitting there._ It lowered its webbing. _Gotcha_.

—

Sans’s skull ached, and so did his neck. He was sitting down, but he couldn't move. He struggled to focus on his surroundings. He wasn't in the forest anymore. He was…in a cave of some sort. Or maybe a house. He couldn't really tell. Something smelled really good, sweet and spicy. It reminded him of Gyftmas somehow…

“Papyrus?” he said, trying and failing to move his skull to look for his baby brother. “Papy, where are you?” Panic rose in his chest as he got no answer. “Papyrus! Papy! Papy!”

Someone giggled. “Ahuhuhu! Don't work yourself up so much, little one,” a sweet voice said. “There’s no need for the shouting. Your brother is safe and sound, sleeping snug as a bug in a…rug. You’ll see him when he wakes up.” A hand caressed his cheekbone. The hand was hairy. Sans shivered.

The speaker giggled again. “I have to admit, dearie, I really wasn't expecting you to wake so soon. Or at all. You're so small, and weak. I thought for sure Cupcake had killed you by accident. You're full of surprises, dearie. I may need to keep you around longer than I originally intended.”

Sans tried hard to keep his voice from quivering as he said, “Do whatever you want to me but don't hurt my brother. He’s just a kid. He wants to go home. Take him home.”

“Can’t do that, dearie,” said the stranger. “I’ve been well paid to take care of both of you.”

“Take care of us?” The fuzziness and stiffness were starting to leave Sans now, and he wished it wasn't. There was a definite double meaning in those words, and it made his spine crawl.

“Oh yes, dearie.” He could see the speaker now. Pale purple fur covered six long arms.Five jet black eyes blinked at him out of a heart-shaped face framed by black hair. She grinned at him, showing long white fangs.

Sans wasn't normally afraid of spiders, but he made an exception now. He leaned as far away as he could from the leering face. “Who paid you?” he asked as bravely as possible. “Whoever it was, my father will pay you double. He’s the head of the Royal Guard. He’s very rich. He’d pay anything to get us back.” It was a lie, and he knew it, but the spider might not. He wriggled slightly in his bindings.

A furry purple hand stroked his cheek again. “Ahuhuhu, oh dearie, you are funny! Cute and funny and strong. What a combination. It’s such a shame what I have to do to you. You could have grown up to be quite remarkable.” She pulled away suddenly, cupping a hand to the side of her head. “Oh! I hear your darling brother. Stay here, dearie. I’ll bring him to you.”

—

**A pretty good stopping place, I think. Don't worry. Little Sans and Papyrus are clever kids, and Muffet is only in this for the money. I’m sure they can find some way to get her to let them live. If all else fails, they could bake her in her own oven, like the witch in the fairy tale. I'm not sure I really want to go that route…**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. G’night!**


	13. Rapunzel ft. MT Sans

It was just another job. Just a survey job. Find out what the source of Gothel’s magic was. The lady was completely human, for all she looked like a fairy princess. She was no mage. So how did she get the magic to put in the stuff she was selling? Everyone knew that her magical clothes were, well, magical. Sans didn't go in for that kind of thing — he didn't need it, and he didn't think he’d look too good in some of that stuff — but they said that her dresses and jewelry made the women who wore them prettier, and thinner, and more desirable. Raw magic could do that, if you harnessed it right. So where was a complete mundane like Gothel getting it?Asgore wanted to know, and Sans was the man (er, skeleton) to find out.

To make any kind of investigation, though, he had to kiss up to the lady and get into her place. Not a hard thing to do. Sans pretty much lived on his charms. But Gothel? She was no spring chicken, to say the least. She looked like she was in her thirties, but she’d been in her thirties when Sans was in stripes, and he had been out of stripes for a decade. It was like romancing a…well, he didn't much care for this part of the job, but the boss had told him to do it, so he was doing it.

He took another sip of the weak tea she’d served him and finished the story he’d been telling.“And ever since then, my brother’s been head o’the pack.The dogs just love him, and not just because he’s made o’bones.Don’t tell him I told you this story, though.He’d have my skull if he knew.”

She laughed heartily.“Oh Mr. Sans, how funny!I really should meet your brother some time.He sounds delightful!And if he’s half as handsome as you, well…” She fanned herself.

“He’s twice as tall and twice as handsome,” Sans said, “and he’s always open to having guests.I bet if you came over, he’d make his famous spaghetti for you.You just name the night, and I’ll let Pap know.He’ll be over the moon to meet a dame like you.” He hadn’t intended to drag Paps into this, but his brother knew what the boss had asked him, and he’d jump at the chance to help on something like this. 

Gothel tittered like a school girl.“Really?”

“Oh yeah.He loves having company.He’ll probably even give you a tour of our house.Although, our place isn’t as big and fancy as this joint.”

“I’m sure it’s the perfect home for two handsome bachelors,” she said.“Honestly, this house is a bit much for one little lady like myself.Sometimes I wish I had a man about the place, just to keep me company.”She winked.She actually winked at him. 

He was close. He felt it. He just had to play this last bit right…Still grinning, he leaned forward and said, “Well, maybe after you come and get atour of our place, you could give me and Paps a tour of yours.”

For just a moment, her smile was predatory, like a cat just about to pounce. Then it was all sweetness again. “I think that sounds like an excellent idea, Mr. Sans.”

* * *

Two nights later, Sans excused himself from the dinner table. “Gotta take the dog out for a walk,” he said, scooping up Snowpoff the dog as he went. “Back in half an hour or so. Keep our guest company, eh, Paps?”

Papyrus nodded. “Certainly, brother! I will treat Miss Gothel as if she were the queen herself!”

Sans nodded to Gothel and carried the dog out of the house. He set it down. “Go take a walk, pup,” he said. “If anyone asks, you got away from me again.” The little white terrier yipped at him and scurried away. Sans turned on the spot and took a shortcut.

Gothel’s house was dark, but Sans didn't really need light. He could see well enough, and he could sense magic. It was like sound, like a faint song that grew louder as he got closer. He followed that sense now, reaching out and feeling for it like he was hunting for buried treasure on the beach. Closer…closer…closer…Aha! The magic was so strong it was practically resonating in his bones. He opened the door.

It was a workroom. A very tiny workroom. A good-sized closet, really. There was a table with a sewing machine, a dressmakers dummy, and shelves with bolts of cloth and spools of thread, and, in one corner…a small door. Sans was a short fella, but even he would have had to crouch down to go through that door. The magic was pulsing from behind it. Cautiously, he bent and opened it. For one long, drawn out moment, he stared at the human curled up on the floor of the cupboard. He had just enough time to think, “Oh shit.” Then a pair of very pointy knitting needles plunged into his chest.

* * *

**I love this one so much!  It's definitely on my To Be Continued list!**

 


	14. Alice in Under Land - Full AU Cast + Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write all of this one, but I also wanted to do a detailed parody of/homage to the original Alice. I will work on this one again. In the meantime, I have a Cliff’s notes version after the first section. I did skip a couple scenes — I’m not too fond of the Pool of Tears or the Caucus Race — but the chapter titles are based on the book. For your convenience, here is a list of who plays who in this version. 
> 
> —
> 
> Cast List:
> 
> Alice: Reader
> 
> White Rabbit: US Sans
> 
> Caterpillar: US Papyrus
> 
> Duchess: Mettaton
> 
> Cook: Burgerpants
> 
> Cheshire Cat: UF Sans
> 
> Mad Hatter: HT Sans
> 
> March Hare: HT Paps
> 
> Dormouse: Temmie
> 
> Queen of Hearts: SF Sans
> 
> King of Hearts: UF Paps
> 
> Mock Turtle: UT Sans
> 
> Gryphon: UT Papyrus
> 
> Knave of Hearts: SF Papyrus

 

**I) Down the (Skeleton) Rabbit Hole**

You were growing tired of sitting by your friend on the bank, and of having nothing to do.You’d tried to talk to your friend about what they were doing on their phone, and once or twice you’d looked over at their screen, but you couldn’t understand anything they were looking at.You sighed and wondered if it would be worth suggesting that the two of you could go somewhere else and do something — anything.It would probably lead to an argument, though, and was that really worth it? You were still thinking about it when a skeleton dressed all in blue and wearing a pair of white rabbit ears came rushing by.

“Oh, I’m going to be late,” he muttered as he went.“I’m going to be so, so late, and won’t the Duchess be angry with me then?Oh dear…I’m going to be so, so late!”

Ordinarily, this would have brought up a number of questions for you, but at the time it seemed quite normal.Curious, you stood up and followed the skeleton until he jumped down a hole and disappeared.Without thinking, you jumped after him.

The hole seemed go a very, very long way down, or maybe you just fell very slowly, because it seemed to take forever for you to fall.You passed different shelves of things on the wall — bottles of condiments, and boxes of various pastas, and a whole shelf full of different kinds of bones.You picked up a bottle of ketchup from one of the shelves, but it was empty.You began to wonder if you were going to fall right through the earth — could that even happen? — And you were still thinking about that when you finally did land with a soft whump.

For some reason, you expected to find yourself on a bed of golden flowers.Instead, you were on a black and white tiled floor in a room full of doors. 

[Shrinking and growing. Blue comes through. You shrink and follow him to the next chapter.]

**II) US Sans Sends in a Few Lizards, with Mixed Results**

[Blue mistakes you for Chara and sends you into the house to get him something he needs. You explore his house and eat a taco that makes you grow huge. Blue calls in both UT and US Alphys to get you out. Neither the science route nor the random violence route work. You eat some honey, shrink again, and escape.]

**III) Advice from a Skeleton Caterpillar**

[You come upon Stretch the caterpillar on a mushroom. He doesn't listen when you talk. You are both confused. He asks you to pun but all that comes out are jokes my pre-k kids tell, which are not punny. Stretch gives you a but of useless advice and poofs into a butterfly.] 

**IV) Pig and Pepper, Darling!**

[You find Mettaton’s house and discover him in a fabulous musical battle with Burgerpants and a random baby. (Flowey?) Also UF Sans is a cat with a grin who is completely unhelpful.]

**V) A Mad Tea Party**

[You come upon a tea party. The Horror bros are happy to see you, but things get…silly. No one actually has any tea.]

**VI) The Queen’s Puzzle Ground**

[A cat may look at a king, but King Boss is not pleased. Mettaton makes another pointless appearance. SF Sans orders your head chopped off then convinces you to do his rigged puzzles instead.Then he sends you off to meet the gryphon and the mock turtle because they are amusing.]

**VII) The Mock Turtle’s Story**

[The original bros entertain you with puns snd stories and banter until you are summoned to a trial.]

**VIII) Who Stole the Tarts**

[Black says Mutt stole his tarts. “Sentence first, verdict afterwards.” Boss looks goofy in a wig. HT Sans is unhelpful. There is no point to this, and too many puns.]

**IX) Your Evidence**

[You have evidence. It is punny and pointless. Everyone is mad. You wake up. Blue comes skipping down the road, asking if you are ready to go hang out.]


	15. Cinderella ft. MT Papyrus

Yours was a pretty typical story in Ebott City. Mom died when you were a kid, Dad remarried because he couldn't take care of you by himself. What wasn't quite as typical was your stepmother’s connection to the mob. Her former husband, the father of your two stepsisters, had been the brother of one of the biggest mob bosses out there. When he died in a shootout with some of the monster mobsters, he’d left your stepmom in the lurch. It was no surprise that she’d remarried.

What was surprising, at least to you, was that she married your dad. Dad wasn't a mobster. He was about as far from mobster as you could get, in fact. He worked as a professor at the university, teaching science. He didn't make that much teaching, so it wasn't a matter of money. You thought he was handsome, but you were his kid, so you were a little bit biased. He certainly wasn't a heartthrob. You would have said it was true love, except that you knew your stepmom was still…very close…with her brother-in-law.

You thought about telling Dad about the affair when you found out, but he was already upset enough. One of his work colleagues had died in some kind of accident and you didn't want to add to the stress that was piling on top of him. You were still making up your mind about it when he died too. Unlike his colleague, Dad’s death was no accident. He was shot by the mob. They ransacked his lab at the university and stole his research, and they killed him when he tried to fight.

—

**I wrote this late at night and then had no idea where I was going with it…I assume Reader kind of ends up in a Cinderella situation from here on out. Maybe Stepmom’s mob connections throw a big party and she’s not invited but she goes and for some reason Papyrus is there? (Maybe he’s trying to infiltrate the human mob to take them down from the inside…? I don't know…) If I continue this piece, I'd have to do some serious planning, because this is what happens when I write without a plan (and when I'm tired…)**


	16. Beauty and the Beast ft. UT Asgore

“The human saved my life,”Asgore said, clicking his pruning shears furiously. “I want to do something for them, as a thank you. But what?”

Alphys watched the shears nervously. “Er, well sire, there’s a lot of romantic things you could do. Um, in uh, in anime, the, uh, the guys will give the girl flowers, or chocolate, or something with a lot of meaning behind it, like a piece of jewelry or some thing. Or sometimes they take them on a trip somewhere fancy like hot springs…B-but I guess you c-can’t really take them anywhere…heh…sorry…”

The shears stopped clicking for a moment. “No,” Asgore said slowly, “but they like exploring. Maybe I could show them…”

—

You laughed and pulled at Asgore’s fluffy fingers. “I can't see!” you said. “Let me go! What’s the big secret?”

“Be patient,” Asgore said, chuckling. “We’re almost there.”

He helped you take a few more steps. “All right,”he said. “We’re here. Open your eyes and look up.” He removed his hand.

You looked up into inky blackness scattered with sparkling pinpricks of light. Water burbled around you and somewhere, you could hear tinkling music. You gasped.

“What is this place?” you breathed, your eyes still fixed on the lights above you. “Are those stars?”

Asgore sighed. “Alas, no,” he said. “They’re glowing crystals on the cave ceiling.But they do look like stars, don't they? We call this part of Waterfall the Wishing Room.”

“It’s beautiful,” you murmured.

Asgore hummed agreement. “One of the finest sights I've seen,” he said, transfixed at the sight of you, bathed in the glow of the “stars”.

You looked at him, your eyes sparkling. “Monsters make wishes in here?” you asked. When he nodded, you continued, “What do you wish for?”

Asgore blushed. He scuffed a toe along the ground. “I don't come here very often,” he said. “Responsibilities, you know…”

“You're here now. What kinds of things would you wish for?”

_You_ , he wanted to say. _For you to love me, so we could finally be free._ But he couldn't say that. Instead, he muttered something about “all my subjects happy”. You let him go with that.

“I know what I wish for,” you said softly, looking up at the “stars” again.


	17. Red Riding Hood ft. HT Sans

“…and he never returned!” Your friend finished the story with a horrible cackling laugh. Beside him, his sweetheart clung to his arm.

“How horrible!” shemurmured, looking sweet and pretty as always. “Are there really monsters in the woods?”

“Yes,” your friend said, just as you said, “No.”

“Yes, there are, Y/N,” your friend said, using his free hand to stir up the fire with a long stick. “Everyone knows that. That’s why kids and animals disappear. That’s why the crops get stolen and chickens get snatched. There are monsters out there.” He gestured toward the woods with the arm not wrapped around his shaking sweetheart.

You rolled your eyes. “Or,” you said, taking a sip of your drink, “it could be wolves and foxes taking the animals, and stupid kids wandering off the path and getting lost. And I know you used to go trample Farmer Cotton’s crops when you and the lads got drunk. You only stopped because he put up a taller fence. There are no monsters out there. If there were, my gran would have been eaten by now. She lives out there, and I saw her last month.”

Your friend wrapped his arm tighter around his sweetheart and gave you a sour look. “Yeah, well, everyone knows your gran is off her rocker,” he spat.

You stood up and dumped the rest of your drink deliberately into the fire. The flames sputtered and hissed. Your friend let go of his sweetheart and jumped to his feet, swearing at you, but you were already storming off, your red cloak fluttering behind you.

—

Of course, your friend came by the next day to apologize. He always did this. That was why you'd never fallen for him, even though you'd been pals since you were in diapers. Everyone in town thought you would end up married, but you knew him too well. He hated being wrong, and he always took things too far. You weren't particularly interested in forgiving him today.

“Come on, Y/N,” he said. “I said I was sorry.”

“I don't care,” you snapped.

“Y/N,” he wheedled.

“Get out of here.” You slammed the bread dough you were kneading onto the counter. “I've got work to do.”

[not sure where this scene is going…moving on…]

—

_[You end up going to see Gran in her cottage in the woods. Your buddy shows up again with more stupidity about monsters. You ignore him. You walk along and go off the path to pick some flowers (and to prove that there are no monsters) and run into a well-dressed skeleton with a silver tongue. He walks with you and finds out you're going to Gran’s. Talk_ of _dinner…word play (both of the “let’s eat Grandma” and the suggestive kind)…turns out your gran has adopted this fella and his brother because they were starving. Gran is a tough old lady who wasn't about to be eaten up herself. They love her now.]_

—

**I kind of ruined the twist there, but did you guys really think I'd let Sans and Papyrus eat Grandma? It’ll all be suspenseful and fun if I actually write it all out. I think there’d be some more conflict with the friend in town (who turned out to be much more Gaston than I originally intended) and Reader would spend more and more time with the skeletons. Not sure where it would eventually end up…**


	18. Princess and the Frog ft. UF Sans

****

@snowflakeimagines requested this.

—

Well, this was inconvenient, Sans thought sourly. Boss was going to kill him when he got home. If he got home. Damn that witch! He hopped in a circle around the pond in frustration. Then he hopped a second time because he was so mad that he had to hop. He looked down into the water at his reflection. A pointy-toothed skeleton frog looked back at him. Damn that fucking witch!

As if his day couldn't get any worse, he heard singing. Familiar singing. He’d heard that voice yesterday, before the whole witch debacle, and if he’d had skin, it would have been crawling. The voice was a fine one, but it belonged to a princess — a monster-hating, stuck up princess who had looked at him like he was a piece of shit on her pretty pink slipper. She was coming closer to the pond and the magic in the witch’s spell was stirring its hold around his soul. If she fulfilled the requirements of the spell, then he’d have to put up with her.

Fuck that, he thought and hopped into the reeds. Maybe this princess wouldn't fulfill the requirements. They were pretty specific. She was an adult, even if she did act like a spoiled twelve year old. Surely she wouldn't…Shit.

The princess had sat down on the edge of the pond and pulled a golden ball out of her pocket. A golden ball. Monsters were starving and her human subjects weren't doing much better, but she had a fucking toy made of gold. He felt like he was going to be sick. The spell around his soul was telling him some things he was going to have to do in a minute. He hoped the ball was just gold leaf around wood. Otherwise he was going to have a bad time.

She kept singing and tossing the ball in the air. Sans watched itOne. Two. Three…Splash! Yep. There it went, into the pond.

“Damn it!” the princess said, surprising Sans. That wasn't how princesses talked! He hopped out of the reeds as the spell threatened to take control of his bones. He was going to do this on his own terms. He wasn't going to be manipulated.

“That’s not fit language for a princess,” he croaked.

The princess screamed and nearly fell in the pond herself. Sans couldn't help smirking.

“What the fucking hell?” she said. “What are you?”

“Language again, princess,” he chided. “I'm a frog. Obviously.”

“But you're a skeleton!” she said.

“Yep. A skeleton frog.” He gave her his best grin. “I’m not too hoppy about it, but what can you do?”

Her eyes narrowed. “You sounds just like that skeleton who was at the palace yesterday,” she said. “The one who made all those horrible puns.”

“Everyone’s a critic,” he said. “Look, princess. I'm already being punished for my jokes. Turns out if you pun at a witch and she don't like your sense of humor, she turns you into a frog. But you got a problem of your own, and I think I can help you with it.”

“What problem?” she asked, “and why on earth would I want your help with whatever it is?”

The spell tightened its grip on him. He wasn't doing this right, so it would make him. Sans struggled to resist as the spell made him bow his head. “Oh princess fair,” he heard himself say, “I saw you lose your golden toy in the water. If you will take me home with you and let me spend but one night with you, then I will retrieve it for you from the depths.” The words tasted foreign as they left his mouth and he grimaced.

The princess stared. “What?”

Sans sighed. “I know you lost your ball,” he translated. “If I get it for you, will you take me home and let me spend the night?”

“I know what you said,” the princess snapped. “I just couldn't believe you actually had the gall to ask it. You think I’d take a monster into my home? Especially an ugly frog skeleton monster? You've got to be fucking kidding me!”

“I hate to point out the language thing again,” Sans said, “but what would your dad the king think if he knew you said stuff like that? I thought princesses were supposed to be all proper and shit. Unlike us skeletons, who can say whatever the hell we want. Mostly.”

“Until you get turned into frogs.” She giggled. She actually giggled. “I think I almost like you better this way, monster. You're smaller. If it weren't for the glowing eyes, you might even be cute.”

The spell took effect again. “Then wouldst thou grant me a kiss, fair maiden? One kiss would break this curse.” Sans nearly gagged on the words. The princess looked like she was going to be sick too.

“No!” she said in horror. “Not for all the gold in ten kingdoms! That’s just fucking gross!”

“How do you think I feel about it?” Sans muttered, but the spell grabbed hold one more time. Before he could stop it, the spell manifested a magical frog tongue and shot it out toward the princess. She shrieked and backed away,but the tongue was long enough to do the job the spell had in mind. It brushed her lips.

For one horrible moment, Sans’s soul tingled inside him. Not the spell on it, but his actual soul. Touching the princess was electrifying, amazing, indescribable…And then she vanished.

At first, Sans thought he’d killed her. Her dress floated to the ground, with her tiara on top of it. Then he remembered that humans didn't dust. If he’d killed her, there would be a body. So what had happened?He hopped forward a little to get a better look.

Amid the folds of the pink gown sat a pale green frog. It stared at Sans and then looked down at itself. “Shit!” it shrieked in the princess’s voice.

—

**And that is toad-ally where I am leaving this one for now. I love the foul-mouthed princess. I love skeleton frog Sans. I think if I continued this one, they would end up going on all kinds of adventures together. She wouldn't want him using any of his magic on her - not even shortcuts - so they’d have to hop back to her home. The spell on Sans would probably try to take over again to make things go more like the traditional fairy tale. (Maybe they'd run into another princess on the way and our princess would get mad at him for flirting?)The witch would show up at some point…And of course, over the course of this big adventure, they would end up falling in love and true love’s kiss would break the spell.**

**I’ll write it one day. Maybe. I hope you enjoyed this part, at least.**


	19. Beauty and the Beast ft. UF Sans x Beastly Reader

Once upon a time, a young royal lived in a shining castle, surrounded by all the finest things. But getting everything you could ever want only leads to a feeling of wanting more. The royal child had food and drink to spare, the finest clothes and furniture, and servants to cater to their every whim. And yet, they felt completely alone. They longed for a friend.

“Bring me a friend,” the royal child ordered their servants, who hastened to obey. They brought other children, but the royal child didn't know how to play with them. When their new “friends” tried to play with their toys, the child threw a tantrum and ordered the new “friends” taken away.

The servants brought pets, but the child didn't know how to deal with them either. They grabbed the cats and squeezed them until the cats clawed them. They set the birds free from their cages and then shouted when the birds flew away. They screamed when the playful puppies chewed their favorite shoes. The servants took the animals away.

In desperation, the servants brought the royal mage to the child.

“Make me a friend,” the child demanded. “Make me someone to love me.”

“I cannot,” said the mage calmly. “To make a friend, you must be a friend. To be loved, you must love. Why not bring back the other children and try again? If you use your manners, then maybe—”

“Off with his head!” the royal child cried.

The guards rushed to grab the mage. As they began dragging the man out of the room, his hands glowed with light. “Kill me if you must, your majesty,” he cried, “but I curse you for not heeding my advice! You are not a human! You act like a beast, and so a beast you shall become, until you learn to put others before yourself. If you can someone to love you, and if you can learn to love that person in return, then you will be freed.” The guards were thrown backwards as the mage exploded with power, using his very life force to cast the powerful curse.

When the room cleared, the royal child lay curled on the ground, no longer a human child but a terrible beast. Their servants and guards were all dead. The child was truly alone for the first time in their life, and for the first time in their life, they felt true fear. Alone in their castle, the child wept.

—

As the years went by, the people forgot about the royal child, and the castle in the forest. It was as if none of it had ever existed. However, the forest did gain a reputation. They said that anyone who entered — human or monster — would never return. They said there was a beast in there.

—

Sans cursed himself for ten kinds of an idiot. It was his fault. It was all his fault. He was supposed to protect his brother. He was supposed to keep him safe. He couldn't even do that. Worthless, stupid piece of shit…

He kept running. Paps’s trail wasn't too hard to find, but it was hard to follow. The path took him over tangled tree roots, jagged rocks, and thick briar patches. It was rough going, and it only gave him more time to berate himself. He should have known better. He should have stopped. He shouldn't have said what he’d said. Stars, he was a fucking moron. If, no, when he got his brother back, he was going to apologize and do everything he could to get Paps to forgive him.


	20. Little Mermaid ft. UT Undyne

Undyne’s spear clashed against Asgore’s trident, sending violent ripples through the water around them.

“Good one!” the king called, beaming. “You're getting better every day, Undyne!”

“Thanks, Asgore!” she called back, her own grin flashing. They clashed again.

“I still remember the day you swam into the palace with that spear twice as long as your tail and screamed at me to fight you,” Asgore chuckled. “You were such a fierce little thing.”

“Yeah,” Undyne laughed, “until you handed me my butt!Man, I still can't believe you actually agreed to fight me! I was a kid! You could’ve said no!”

“But then I wouldn't get to see the strong monster you're growing into. One of these days you’ll beat me.”

“Yeah!” Undyne crowed, charging for yet another attack. Asgore’s trident caught her spear yet again and and this time he twisted it and flipped it out of her hands. The next thing Undyne knew, the points of the formidable weapon were at her throat.

“Someday,” Asgore said with that same fond smile, “but not today.”

Undyne went limp under the trident and Asgore lifted it. The mermaid shot upright, glowering. “No fair!” she shouted. “I almost had you!”

“Forgive me, my dear,” Asgore said, stowing his trident in his inventory, “but I have a meeting in a few minutes that I cannot miss. We’ll practice again tomorrow, as usual. I'm sure you have things to do besides beating up old mermen in any case.”

Undyne laughed and threw an arm around her foster father’s beefy shoulders. “You wish,” she said. “My only job around here is to bother you.”

“A job you do all too well, my dear.” He gave her a squeeze. “Find something productive to do with the rest of your day. I will see you later.”

Undyne watched him swim out of the training pavilion. When he was gone, shesummoned her spear again and searched for a target. Something dark appeared high above her. Perfect. Whatever it was. it was toast now! “NGAHH!” she shouted, throwing the spear with all her might. She felt the magic connect and grinned. Now to go see what she’d pulverized. She swam upward.

—

You had just begun getting used to the motion of the ship. Your stomach had finally stopped trying to escape through your mouth, and you almost felt normal. You turned to your servant with a shaky smile. “I think I'm ready to go up on deck again,” you said.

Then something slammed into the boat and knocked you to the floor. An enormous hole appeared and water began rushing in. You gave your servant one desperate, pleading look before the ocean sucked you down.

—

**Whoopsie! Undyne should be proud of herself, getting a spear all the way to the surface, but, um…I think she made a bit too much of an impact. Of course, she will rescue Reader. (She’s not too fond of humans in this, but I don't think she’d know they were a human right away. She’d have to be told.)**

**A continuation ofthis would include the rescue, obviously, and then Undyne freaking out. That was a human? But they were so…fragile. They couldn't even swim. If she hadn't rescued them, they would have died. And they were really cute. Humans were supposed to be terrible, vicious fish-killing machines, but this human…they looked like they couldn't even hurt a guppy…Curiosity would get the better of her, and she’d wind up on the surface. And, of course, romance would blossom. I actually like the idea of Undyne deciding to become the human’s s protector and trying to teach them to swim, maybe with an “I’ll take them home when they can” mindset.**

**I loved writing the part betweenUndyne and Asgore. The thought of them as adoptive father and daughter is adorable to me, and I want to write more of it.**

**What did you guys think?**


End file.
